Bakery Fluff and Paris Stuff
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Little bit of everything, stomping through a forest of headcanons and wading through a river of ships, fluff, and emotions.
1. Acne Part 1

**_I have so many thoughts in my head that I need to get out of my head._**

* * *

The light from street lights striped by into the dark car as Adrien and Natalie were driven back to Agreste Manor by Gorilla, or so Adrien liked to call him. Natalie was going over Adrien's schedule for tomorrow to which he was half listening, "Make sure you get straight to bed because you have an interview at 4 am tomorrow for the morning radio."

"What's that about again?" asked Adrien already knowing he was going to be tired tomorrow night.

"Working in the industry as a teenager," Natalie answered as the car came to a stop.

"List of things I can't say?" asked Adrien as he got out of the car and started walking into the front door.

"It's in the email I received yesterday, I'll print it off and you can read it on the way over," Natalie walked him to the staircase.

"Is my alarm set?" asked Adrien.

"For 3 am," Natalie confirmed, Adrien turned and glared at her, "You are not mad at me you are mad at the timing, but I will bring you breakfast tomorrow."

"What kind of breakfast?" Adrien squinted.

"A bagel with cream cheese," Natalie answered.

"And orange juice?" asked Adrien.

"No organic, sugar orange juice," Natalie replied before turning and walking down the hall.

"Thank you!" Adrien called after her.

* * *

A few hours later Adrien's alarm went off and he stumbled into the bathroom with Plagg floating after him, "It's so early, why do we have to wake up?"

"You're going to sleep in my bag the whole time, why are you complaining?" asked Adrien as he gets to his bathroom, turns the light on, and screamed.

"Sweet cheese and cookies, what happened to your face," Plagg didn't laugh he was actually very concerned.

Adrien stared at his face in the mirror which was completely broken out, not a bit of his face was it's normal color, all varying degrees of pink and angry red, "Plagg, my shoot yesterday was for a male facemask, Natalie!"

"Woah wait, calm down," Plagg tried before Adrien's door swung open and he had to hide.

"Oh my goodness, your face!" Natalie took Adrien's face into her hands like a mother would.

"Natalie we need to cancel that colab I did yesterday," Adrien pulled his assistants cold hands from his face.

"Adrien we need to take you to the doctor," Natalie explained, "Change your clothes and brush your teeth, and come downstairs I'm going to call some doctors, your breakfast is on the table."

* * *

Adrien sat at the table eating his fattening breakfast and was actually pretty happy all things considering and Plagg sat in his shirt pocket, "What are you going to do about school?"

"I think it's fine, no one knows who the shoot was with and no one really takes pictures of me at school, I could always put some makeup on too," Adrien shrugged, "Plus it's a radio interview, they just have to not ask and no one will know."

Natalie walked in with her clip board, "We'll head to the doctor right after the interview and they already know not to ask."

"See?" Adrien whispered to Plagg as soon as Natalie was out the door.

* * *

Adrien sat in the doctors office on the medical table as Natalie sat in the chair, they sat in a comfortable silence like they often did, "Then then the nurse came in and started typing on the computer, "Alright Adrien we're just going to ask you a few questions then the doctor will come in and look at your skin."

"Okay," Adrien nodded smiling politely.

"Are you taking any medication?" asked the nurse.

"No," Adrien answered.

"Have you tried a new face product in the last 24 hours?"

"Yes."

"Do you regularly wash your face?"

"Yes."

"Do you take any medication?"

"No."

"Are you still practicing abstinence?"

Adrien looked confused and spoke very slowly, "Abstinence?"

"Yes he is, and will be for a long time," Natalie answered.

"Okay, not sexually active," the nurse mumbled as she typed making Adrien shift uncomfortably. There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in smiling brightly, "Adrien, this is your doctor she is going to examine you."

The doctor checked Adrien's face with an overhead light then his chest and back mumbling things to the nurse who was entering the data into the computer, "Are you oppose to putting him on an antibiotic?"

"Is his skin infected?" asked Natalie.

"I'm afraid so, but a week of antibiotics should completely heal the break out and his normal skincare routine should be fine for him," the doctor explained.

"Alright, so he can go to school and everything?" asked Natalie.

"Yes but he can't be in direct sunlight," the doctor added.

While Natalie arranged for his medication to be picked up Adrien picked up his phone and saw he has a missed text from Nino asking why he wasn't in school to which Adrien responded, _'I'm at the doctor because my face looks like something out of a horror movie.'_

* * *

 _ **I have severe acne and I see a doctor about it quite often and I did forget what the word abstinence meant and my mom had to answer for me and I feel like that is what would happen to Adrien. I honestly don't know if they ask guys about this in dermatology appointments because I'm sure the reason is related to birth control which is sometimes used to help with acne (not in my case) but maybe they do. Here's this chapter, if you want to see Adrien go to school with his reaction let me know because I have kind of a plan for that but it's not in progress.**_


	2. Acne Part 2

**_I got a very nice review by a guest under the name of_ _Demi clayton and I really appreciated it so thank you for being so polite and sweet!_**

* * *

Natalie walked Adrien into the principals office to get him a late pass and waved him off to class. Adrien walked into Ms. Bustier's class and handed her his late slip turned and kept his head down as he walked to his seat. Nino leaned over and put his hand on Adrien's shoulder and Adrien turned to smile at him glad to look away from Chloe who saw staring at him intently. When the bell finally rang for lunch the class slowly filed out leavingMs. Bustier and Nathanael standing at the teachers desk and at their seats left Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Alya, "What happened?"

"I had an allergic reaction to a new product I was doing a photo shoot for yesterday," Adrien answered turning to look at the dark skinned girl letting Marinette get a side view of his face.

"I hope it doesn't scar," Marinette comments.

"It can scar?" asked Adrien.

"Yep, I have some acne scars I cover with makeup," Alya shrugged.

"Mine blend in with my freckles," Marinette smiled as Nathanael walked up to join them, "Hey Nath."

"I used to have very bad acne and it shouldn't really scar so long as you don't pick at it," Nathanael shrugged.

"The doctor said that too, I should be fine in a week, Natalie is going to get me medicine I have to take," Adrien added.

* * *

Later that night Chat Noir met with Ladybug on the rooftops of Paris which was not a well lit area, "Hello my Lady."

"Hey Chaton, race you to the Eiffel Tower?" Ladybug asked sitting next to Chat on the ledge.

"I'm trying not to let you see my face my lady, kind of had a break out," Chat admitted.

Ladybug sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh Chat, having a break out is nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to everyone."

"Yeah, alot of people in my class talked to me about it but I still don't want you to see it," Chat sighed.

"Okay, but I wont think any less than you," Ladybug stood up and kissed Chat on the top of the head before taking out her yoyo and swinging away.

* * *

The next day Adrien's acne was less red and within a week it was completely gone.

* * *

 ** _Unlike Adrien's face mine is still very awful but I can live vicariously through him if I want. Let me know if you like this chapter or this story and let me know if you want more and what you want to see, I'm not oppose to writing a crack fic so shoot me a suggestion and we shall see what happens._**


	3. Heat

_**That great moment when your 5-10 shift ends in fanfic inspiration and you have work at 9 the next morning...I'm gonna write the fanfic. It didn't reach 100°F but it got pretty close. Allow me to clarify that heat exhaustion is not the same as heat stroke, heat exhaustion makes you pass out and basically being dehydrated instead of heatstroke which can shut down your organs and kill you.**_

* * *

"Pound it," Ladybug and Chat Noir finished another akuma battle but this time in the sweltering heat. Of course the akuma as a teenager upset that their air conditioning went out and started turning off everyone else's air conditioning but either of the heroes used lucky charm or cataclysm so they didn't have to worry about detransforming. Ladybug was waiting for a pun but it never came instead a heavy weight slowly pushed into Ladybug's shoulder, it was Chat, and he was passing out. Ladybug grabbed Chat's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and tried to help him get to a near by alleyway.

"Ladybug let me help," Nathanael took Chat's other arm, "You can bring him to my house, don't worry, you guys will be safe."

"Thank you," Ladybug breathed in relief.

* * *

As Nathanael let Ladybug into the front door of his home and Ms. Bustier was standing their, "Honey, what are you up to?"

Ladybug wasn't really supposed to know these people but Marinette was very confused, even more so when Nathanael answered, "Chat Noir passed out, probably from the heat, by the way Ladybug, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you," Ladybug shook Ms. Bustier's hand while Marinette was screaming and very confused.

"Take Chat up to your room Nathan and get him out of that suit, I'll turn the air conditioning up," Ms. Bustier instructed in a motherly way instead of how a teacher would that Marinette was used to.

* * *

Nathanael and Ladybug stood over Chat Noir's lifeless body on Nathanael's bed, "Would you like me to be in here when you take his suit off so it's less weird?"

"We can't take his suit off the suits can't come off, and why would I take his suit off, you're a guy," Ladybug was really confused.

"Because he's your partner? Don't you already know who he is? Why would it matter if you saw him out of costume?" asked Nathanael

"We don't know each others identities, but I'm guessing if I take is miraculous there is a chance he's wearing something cooler and we won't have to take his clothes off," Ladybug explained.

"Okay, what about his mask?" asked Nathanael.

Ms. Bustier stood in the doorway with a bowl, "I brought a cold towel for his head."

"Perfect," Ladybug took the towel out of the bowl and smacked it on Chat's face.

"You probably should have wrung the towel out first," Nathanael let out a laugh.

The hero shrugged, "Too late now."

* * *

They had levitated Chat's legs on pillows, removed his miraculous, luckily Adrien had just been earing shorts and regular shirt before he transformed and his clothes didn't have to be removed, and they had taken his temperature, if was 40°C and Nathanael had a timer set to check it again, Ladybug sat in Nathanael's desk chair beside the bed pushing Chat's hair out of his face, Nathanael brought in two glasses of water, handing one to Ladybug and setting the other on the desk for Chat, "I'm going to take his temperature and then I'll leave you to detransform for a while too."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Ladybug smiled.

"37°C, he's going to be fine," Nathanael assured.

Ladybug let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Nathanael closed and locked the door behind him, Ladybug detransformed and two kawami flew out of hiding, "You must be Chat's kawami, I'm Ladybug."

"I'm Plagg, so what happened to him and why are we in the art dudes house?" asked Plagg.

"He passes out from heat exhaustion, once he wakes up he should be about to drink water and be fine," Marinette explained.

"I bet he's going to throw up," Plagg laughed.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Tikki shamed.

"Watch and see," Plagg shrugged.

Marinette grabbed Nathanael's trash can and brought it over to the side of the bed just incase when she noticed a whole notebook set inside it and started flipping through dozens of drawings of herself as Marinette, "Wow."

"Ladybug, just checking to make sure you're drinking water," Nathanael called from the other side of the door making Chat stir in his sleep.

"One second, I think he's waking up," Marinette called before whispering, "Tikki, transform me."

Nathanael came in and handed Ladybug some duct tape on a string, "I made him a mask so he won't have to sit with his eyes closed while we are around him."

"Perfect," Ladybug took the mask and looked back to Chat who was trying to sit up, "Chat you're detransformed."

"Oh good, I thought I was dead," Chat laughed.

"That's not funny, Nathanael made you a mask so you can look at us," Ladybug set the mask by Chat's hand.

"We'll close our eyes while you put it on," Nathanael added.

Adrien removed the towel from his face and sat up to see Ladybug sitting in a chair next to him and Nathanael standing in the door way both covering their eyes with their hands, he put the mask on, "So what happened?"

"You passed out from the heat," Nathanael answered as he and Ladybug uncovered their eyes.

"Better me than you, Bugaboo, you weren't worried were you?" Chat began to tease his partner.

"Of course I was worried you, you stupid cat!" At Ladybugs outburst Nathanael all but ran from the room but was out of earshot of the ranting, "You have to take every hit for me and I know it's your job and I have to be able to purify the akuma in the end but what happens if the battle ends and you aren't there?"

"I disappeared when we fought Timebreaker and you brought me back," Chat took Ladybug's hand.

The heroine took the full glass of the desk and pushed it into Chat's hand to replace hers, "Drink this slowly, I'll be back."

* * *

Ms. Bustier and Nathanael stood in the kitchen and stopped whispering when they saw Ladybug, Ms. Bustier was the first to speak, "Are you feeling okay dear? Any pain in you head? Stomach? Heart?"

"Oh my gosh," Nathanael whispered blushing and hiding his eyes with his hair.

"What kind of mom would I be if I left a bunch of emotional teens in my house without knowing I did all I could to help them?" asked the taller tomato.

"You're going to be late for work," Nathanael pointed out.

"Alright baby, give me hourly updates, I love you, nice to meet you Ladybug," Ms. Bustier kissed Nathanael on the head and headed for the door.

"Bye, love you!" the red head blushed.

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for opening your home to us!" Ladybug looked on the counter to see another sketchbook, "Can I look through this?"

"Oh, if you, um, if you really want to," Nathanael stuttered, "They're all solely inspired by things in the house."

Chat, now transformed, walked up behind Ladybug and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"For?" asked Ladybug setting down the notebook.

"Scaring you, today, with Timebreaker, and probably alot of other times," as Chat was speaking Nathanael took the book back and began sketching on a fresh page.

"I forgive you, and I'm sure I've scared you too," Ladybug admitted.

"The only one I can think of is jumping into a dinosaurs mouth," the feline joked.

Nathanael set glasses of water in front of the two heroes, "Make sure you're drinking water."

"Thanks, your bangs are sticking to your forehead," Chat commented pushing the bluenette's hair back gently causing both her and Nathanael to blush as he returned to his drawings hoping the heroes would forget he was there.

"I'm supposed to protect you," Chat started.

"There's a fine line between taking a hit for me and jumping into danger," Ladybug interrupted.

"I will admit there is a difference but it's not a fine line," Chat argued quietly, "But that isn't important, what is important is I protect you, in battle, in patrol, and especially making sure you're not worried about akumas and keeping Paris safe when it's not in danger, I know that this is stressful for you because it is stressful for me, I need to be where you need me nd I need to keep you safe so all you have to do is focus on Paris, I can't promise you I'll protect myself more than I protect you, but you won't have to worry about me because I can take care of myself and you, deal?"

"Deal," Ladybug sighed as her partner pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't know you cared so much about akumas kicking my GLASS!" Chat held up his cup.

Ladybug groaned, "We were having a moment and you ruined."

"WATER you talking about?"

* * *

The next day at school Alya entered the classroom and went straight towards Nathanael, "What was it like having Ladybug and Chat Noir in your house?"

"This is pretty self explanatory," Nathanael handed Alya a folded up piece of paper.

Alya went back to her seat and opened the page, it was four panels, one with Chat's chin on Ladybugs shoulder, then Chat brushing Ladybugs bangs out of her eyes, next Ladybug and Chat hugging, and finally Ladybug pushing Chat away with speaking bubbles recounting their pun-full conversation.

* * *

Of course the next day the drawings were all over the Ladyblog.

* * *

 ** _So that was my story, I threw Nathanael in as a nice way to wrap up the story and also because I'm working on a chapter including Ms. Bustier being Nathanael's mom but I didn't want it to be that weird for you readers. Let me know if you liked this, I feel like it is a conversation that they need to have and they don't really get the chance to have serious conversations so this is a good way to force it out of them._**


	4. Heat Part 2

_**A guest by the name of Mb-lindsey101 wanted me to write Ladybug and Chat's reactions to the pictures that my darling Nathanael drew and Alya posted on the Ladyblog so here it is!**_

* * *

Ladybug swung up to the top of the Eiffel tower where Chat sat looking at his baton screen, "What'cha got there?"

"Have you checked the Ladyblog?" asked Chat.

"Not for a few days, why?" asked Ladybug setting beside her partner.

Chat handed her the baton so she could zoom in on the pictures, "Read that caption."

"Former Evilistrator, invited our heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir into his home after Chat passed out from heat exaustion and captured their flirts and quirks for us, thanks Nathanael Kurtzburg! #LadyNoirForever" Ladybug read, "At least everyone knows you're safe."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it looks like you return my feelings in these drawings," Chat leaned into Ladybug's shoulder.

Ladybug pushed her partner away with a finger to his nose before flying away, "Good thing you do know better."

"Hey!"

* * *

 ** _Let me know if you want me to write anything else, if I don't get any suggestions I'm working on a really long one-shot for this series so it may take some time before I post that because it's in intricate story._**

 ** _P.S. I literally wrote this in 20 minutes, I'm on such a writing kick!_**


	5. Class Shananagains

Alya walked into the school lunch room with her phone recording, "Funny story, everyone in our school got the day off but we have a test and by lay we have to be here for half a school day so my class is just chilling waiting to go home and I'm going to introduce you to them."

"First we have Chloe and Sabrina just talking crap," the girls glared at Alya and started whispering again.

"Then there's our power couple Ivan and Mylene being goals, keep up the good work!" Alya yelled across the room to Ivan and Mylene as they sat against the wall and blushed.

"These cuties are Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael, Rose and Juleka are flirting and Nath is eating a-" Nathanael started choking on the peach he was eating as Rose and Juleka laughed.

"Here's Alix and Kim gearing up for a race, they hate each other, they can't get enough of each other, JUST FEAKING KISS ALREADY!" Alix and Kim rolled there eyes as Max started the timer and they began racing through the empty school hall ways, "Also Max the nerd, every class needs one and he is ours, thank you for your service."

"This perfect ray of sunshine is Adrien, he's a model, he's a sweetheart, and we love him as does the rest of the world," Adrien smiled and waved as Alya started zooming in and out on his face, "Look at him!"

"Also look at Nino, in all his Nino-ness," Alya wrapped an arm around Nino's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lastly this beauty is my best friend Marinette, Mari how do I end this video?" asked Alya.

"She wants to be a vlogger so bad," Marinette smirked and Alya's mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

 _ **Just a quick story for you, hope you liked it!**_


	6. Who?

_**Bet you didn't think I was going to post on this story hours after posting on Unofficial Wedding Planner, neither did I!**_

* * *

The Akuma was purified and Ladybug and Chat Noir had a few minutes to talk with Alya for her blog when Nino, knowing about Adrien's crush on Ladybug and being the best friend and wingman of all time interrupted his girlfriend, "Can I ask Ladybug a question?"

"If she's alright with it," Alya shrugged.

"Of course, what would you like to ask?" Ladybug smiled.

"Which do you prefer Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir?" Nino questioned.

"Who?" Ladybug's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Adrien Agreste is a teen model," Alya explained.

"That's not the one I was saying who to," Ladybug smirked, Chat Noir gasped, huffed, and stormed away in anger as Ladybug laughed.

"Straight savage!" Nino yelled as the camera started shaking with Alya's contained giggles.

* * *

 ** _Me: I'm going to go to sleep on time._**

 ** _Inspiration: *Runs over me with a school bus*_**

 ** _Fanfic: *Is written*_**


	7. Target Costume Adventures

**_[Guest] Iron - That would be too easy, thank you so much for your support! (Sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter this one wasn't quite finished when I wrote that one.)_**

* * *

 ** _Holy freaking frick, if you don't know Target has been having legit furry heads and I just found out their was a black cat one, cue squad Target adventures. Imagine how Targets are staked in big cities because if a Target was in France that's what I would imagine it would be like._**

* * *

It was a Friday at school which means spirits were high and the air was chilled with the upcoming Hallows Eve. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien were bundled up in jackets and hats enjoying the last bit of their lunch period freedom on the front steps of the school along with a few other class mates. Nino had been kind of quiet until then, "Wait are we wearing costumes to Kim's party?"

"We were talking about the literature paper, where did you come up with that?" Alya questioned.

"It's really rude to say but I looked at Juleka," Nino admitted.

"I think she would take that as a compliment," Marinette shrugged.

"Wait, are we supposed to wear costumes? Like what kind of costumes?" Adrien questioned.

"Well, last year Marinette and I had the most legit Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn costumes made by our little designer," Alya wrapped an arm round her bluenette friend.

"Maybe we should just get lame costumes and do something awesome next year," Nino suggested.

"Let's just go to the store and find matching costumes," Marinette suggested.

"Nathalie got a petition with all the models my age saying I need more time to interact with teens because I'm too socially awkward and in relatable and they don't want to work with me so I can get Gorilla to drive us and my dad will pay for our costumes," Adrien explained.

Alya pulled Adrien into a hug, "That is really sad."

"But it has a happy ending because we get to see more of Adrien," Marinette added.

"Of course, hanging out with just the girls isn't as fun," Nino announced.

* * *

After school the four friends piled into the back of the car and Gorilla drove them to Target, Nino was squished into the window, "Are we there yet? I can't feel my arm."

"That wouldn't happen if your arms were around Alya like they should be," Marinette commented.

"True friends flirt for each other," Alya laughed.

"You should give lessons," Adrien smirked.

"I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two one on one," Marinette smirked back.

"Oh!" Nino yelled.

* * *

Gorilla parked in a parking garage and let the group of teens be free to gallivant unsupervised. Alya being the ultimate mom-friend lead the way to the costume area, "Stop getting distracted by food!"

"Can we get food later?" Nino questioned.

"After we get costumes we can get food," Alya agreed, "But costumes first."

* * *

As they walked up and down the aisles nothing jumped out to them till Adrien squeaked, "Look at this!"

"Oh my," Marinette giggled turning to see Adrien with a fairly realistic cat head on his own, "Silly kitty."

"Well we obviously are not getting that off Adrien's head so we need to figure out costumes that match," Alya sighed.

"How about this?" Nino suggested pointing to a set of Thing 1 and Thing 2 costumes, "And then Adrien can be the cat?"

"But there is 4 of us," Marinette pointed out.

Adrien turned to her and got on one knee, "Get on my shoulders."

"Pardon?" Marinette blushed.

"Get on my shoulders, trust me, I have an idea," Adrien insisted. Marinette stood behind Adrien, put a foot on his leg, swung her other leg over his shoulder, and Adrien stood up holding onto Marinette's hands to steady her, "Marinette can be the hat."

"You guys are going to get us kicked out," Alya mumbled with a hand to her forehead.

"How long can you hold her like that?" asked Nino.

"Time me," Adrien challenged.

* * *

 ** _I'm thinking of making a part two to this but I am having trouble thinking of costumes for the rest of the classmates, for some I have more than one idea and others I have no idea. Help would be greatly appreciated._**


	8. Costume Party

**_NoodleSoupIsYummy - Star Wars is a great idea! Thank you for reviewing._**

 ** _[Guest] - Thanks! I actually already had Frozen characters and Akumatized personas which is so funny that you suggested both of those things._**

 ** _Unfound name - It is helpful, encouragement is always necessary, thank you for reviewing!_ **

**TimPlazasta - ...this plot just got significantly longer.**

* * *

 ** _I decided Kim's dad is a videographer for nature documentaries. Chloe and Sabrina are going to be Elsa and Anna which has been done before but it just fits them so well and makes so much sense._**

* * *

The night of the party Kim was setting out bowls of snacks when Alix let herself into his house. Kim was wearing green pants and a black shirt with duct tape over some parts to look like Alix's akumatized form, Timebreaker. Alix was wearing black leggings and a white shirt, "What are you supposed to be?"

"The scariest thing I could think of, you on steroids," Kim smirked, "You aren't even wearing a costume."

"I will be," Alix walked past Kim towards the stair case.

"Where are you going?" Kim questioned.

"To your room," Alix shrugged turning to yell down the stairs, "When Nathanael, Rose, and Juleka get here send them up."

"This is why people think we're dating," Kim yelled back.

"You're finally dating?" Kim's mom questioned from the kitchen.

"Mom, we've been dating for 2 years, when our classmates ask we're just really sarcastic about it," Alix yelled back.

"I know, you two are so funny," Kim's mom called back.

* * *

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya were chilling in their costumes in Adrien's room when Nathalie walked in with a camera, "I was told to capture some pictures, the media wants us to send in some pictures of you with your friends."

"Well I'm totally ready for a close up," Alya flipped her blue, shiny, obviously fake wig in her Thing 1 pajama onesie.

"I could honestly fall asleep," Nino shrugged putting his hands into the pockets of his Thing 2 onesie with a blue hat just like the red one he was so fond of.

"I feel like I need to be sipping on coffee," Marinette wrapped her arms around herself in her red and white stripped sweater that covered her bum with her black leggings and red flats.

"We should stop at Starbucks, let's get some for everyone at the party," Adrien smiled in his all black clothing holding his cat head.

"I'll text everyone and ask what they want," Alya announced.

* * *

Nathanael, Rose, and Juleka actually knocked on Kim's front door and he left them in, "Alix is upstairs in my room, did you get Alya's text?"

"Yeah we already responded, I can't believe Adrien's dad is letting him bring everyone in our class coffee," Nathanael laughed.

"I have a conspiracy theory about Starbucks," Juleka added.

"Is it the one where they spell people's name's wrong so they will talk about it on social media and get free advertising?" Rose questioned.

"You read my mind," Juleka smiled.

* * *

Nathalie snapped pictures of Marinette on Adrien's shoulders with Alya and Nino doing weird poses around them, "I can tell which one of you is a model."

"Savage!" Marinette yelled startling Adrien making him lose his balance but he regained it quickly.

"New rule, no yelling, that scared me," Adrien laughed.

* * *

Using towels and colored hair spray Nathanael turned Alix's pink hair blond in the front and the rest brown like Kim's, then Juleka floofed Alix's hair up, "This looks awful and great at the same time."

"I get that about my work alot," Nathanael rolled his eyes.

"No, don't think negative, we love you!" Rose spoke loudly hugging Nathanael, almost knocking him off Kim's bed which the four friends were sitting on.

"So what are your costumes of?" Alix questioned peaking into Juleka's bag.

"I'm going to be Leia and Juleka is going to be Pademe," Rose answered pulling out two white outfits and brown wigs.

"I'm a skeleton like I have been for the past 4 years," Nathanael shrugged.

"But each year your make up gets better," Juleka added.

"I liked the year you did winged eyeliner," Rose smiled.

"Wait, you can do winged eyeliner and didn't do it to me?" Alix questioned.

"Give me your face," Nathanael took a black pen out of his bag.

"You're wording is so awkward, this is why you don't have a girlfriend," Juleka laughed.

"It's because everyone thinks I'm gay," Nathanael rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why," everyone jumped to see Kim leaning against the door frame, "It's not like you're sitting on a guy's bed with a bunch of girls playing with makeup."

"Mind your business," Rose kicked the door closed in Kim's face.

"That is the meanest thing I've ever seen you do, good job," Juleka high fived Rose.

* * *

Ivan and Mylene showed up to the party already in their costume, Ivan was wearing black cloths with candy wrappers taped to it and Mylene was wearing another home made costume of a giant popcorn bucket with tissue paper kernels over flowing around her. Rose ran down stairs in her costume and hugged Mylene, "You two are so cute, couple goals!"

"Can I take pictures now?" Kim's dad asked coming out of the kitchen with a camera.

"My helmet is still drying," Kim turned and walked back upstairs.

"I need to put my wig on," Rose ran back up stairs.

"We don't have an excuse," Mylene shrugged.

* * *

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette rolled up to the party each with a tray of four Starbucks cups each and went around to pass out the drinks. Marinette first went to Kim's parents and gave them their drinks while thanking them for hosting a party for their class and then went to Kim and gave him a hug and his drink as well. Alya headed upstairs to give Nathanael, Juleka, and Rose their drinks and ended up hanging out with them for a while. Nino was giving Mylene and Ivan their drinks and when Max showed up he gave him his, Max was wearing a trench coat with news papers taped to his clothes underneath and told Nino he was a 'news flash'. Adrien gave Alix her drink and chatted politely with her till Chloe and Sabrina came up behind him with very legit looking Elsa and Anna cosplays, "Adrikins! What are you supposed to be?"

"One second I'll show you, I have to find the other half of my costume," Adrien set his drink on the coffee table, put his cat head on, and went to find Marinette.

Marinette was standing at the bottom of the stairs talking with Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael, "No, I'm not where's Waldo."

"So what are you?" Nathanael asked.

"She's my other half," Adrien answered putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Poor wording but not inaccurate," Alya laughed as she and Nino joined them.

"You guys are the Cat in the Hat, that's so cute!" Rose gasped.

Juleka leaned over and whispered, "In the hat," into Nathanael's ear who turned bright red as they both started laughing so hard they had to lay down on the floor.

* * *

Adrien was walking around the party with Marinette on his shoulders and Alya following with a timer on her phone, Nino sighed, "Dude it's been twenty minutes, aren't you tired?"

"Nope," Adrien hopped with excitement holding onto Marinette's thighs to keep her from falling.

Suddenly there was banging at the door and then it was kicked in and Lila walked in as Volpina, "You're having a party without me?"

* * *

 **This is a good way to end this story line right?**


End file.
